From Rags To Riches
by lolawwe
Summary: John's fame has started to go to his head. How does one person remind him where he came from? Starring John Cena. R
1. Chapter One

**Title: From Rags To Riches**

**Authors: Lolawwe & angelleakorah**

**Rating: M **

**Disclaimer: The main character I own is Julie Stevenson. **

**Summary: John's fame is starting to go to his head. How does one person help remind him where he came from? Starring John Cena. R&R.**

**A/N: This story is co-written with my friend and fellow author, Angelle.**

**Chapter One**

John Cena. The WWE Champion. Famous Rapper. The list goes on. He had everything he could ever dream of. Money. Fame. Girls. Whatever he wanted, he got. One of the perks of being rich and famous. It seemed he'd forgotten where he had come from. It wasn't that easy for everyone.

Julie Stevenson knew that. She would have given just about anything to be rich and famous. Unfortunately for her, she was neither. Her bank balance never excelled three digits and the only thing she was famous for was the customer service she offered at a small restaurant. She spent long hours as a waitress for a lousy salary and a job that was wasn't or never will be rewarding.

"Hey John, are you coming to the club? VIPS only." Dawn Marie smirked.

"Aight. Give me five minutes." John said.

"Great. We'll wait for you outside." Dawn told him.

"Sure."

* * *

"Julie, what are you doing tonight?" Sarah, a fellow employee asked.

"Just the usual." Julie replied.

"Why don't you come to a club with us?" Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, come on, Jules. It'll be fun." Another employee insisted.

"I'm sorry, guys. I just can't afford it. I owe too much in late fees." Julie confessed.

"Oh, Julie. If you're stuck for cash we can help out." Sarah offered.

"No!" Julie exclaimed.

She was a proud woman. She wouldn't borrow money of anybody under any circumstances. She hated borrowing money from people. She would rather work hard to pay off her debts than have someone pay them for her. That's just the way she was. She felt better in the long run.

* * *

"John, what do you want to drink?"

"I'll get these." John grinned. "Bartender, a bottle of your finest champagne please."

"Coming up." The bartender said.

John sat down on one of the couches and took in the scene around him. Beautiful women. Lots of them all enjoying themselves. The décor was amazing. Very bright and eye-catching. It was impossible to feel down with the atmosphere around him.

* * *

Julie put the key in the lock of her front door, The paint was chipping off the door and window frames and the yard was beginning to overgrow. It was far from the way she imagined her house would be when she first moved in.

"_One of these days."_ She kept telling herself.

She sighed as she stepped inside. The place was so dull and dreary. Her furniture looked like it had been donated from a charity shop. Julie threw herself down into her worn armchair. Being in the house made her feel miserable but for Julie, she didn't have any other option.

**OK, this is a slightly different approach than usual so please let us know what you thought. All reviews are welcome, including constructive criticism. Outright rudeness is not and will just be ignored. Thanks for reading.**

**Lola and Angelle**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

John awoke early the next morning with a very vague memory of the night before. He focused his vision and spotted a young woman getting dressed. The memory of what he did slowly came back to him. He just hoped she didn't ask him to tell her what her name was. John didn't have a clue.

"Don't worry. I'm just leaving." She said.

"Aight." John groaned. His throat ached. What had he done last night?

After the woman had left John rubbed the sleep from his eyes and headed towards the bathroom. A long, hot shower was just what he needed to start his day.

* * *

When Julie awoke she sighed and groaned loudly. Another day of slaving away for rude customers and a lousy wage. Unfortunately, that lousy wage paid her bills. Just. She hated her job but she would be screwed without it. Her "lousy wage" was the only things that kept her going. It barely covered the bills which left Julie with a lot of overdues.

She rolled out of bed and headed towards to the bathroom. She had planned on having a bath before she went to work but once again her boiler had let her down. She was surprised anything worked.

"_Damn this house."_ Julie grumbled.

* * *

John had a flight to catch and if he didn't hurry up he would end up missing it. Jumping into his car he sped off to the airport to catch his flight home. He had so many plans for when he got back. One of them being to go out with his cousin, Marc. Marc had an obsession with finding girls to have one night stand's with. A habit John had now picked up.

* * *

Julie groaned. She had just missed her bus. That was the second time that week. Now she had two choices. She could either wait nearly an hour for the next bus or she could walk the long distance to the restaurant. Julie was tempted not to go in at all. She knew it was a bad idea. The bills wouldn't pay themselves.

"Julie, you're late again." Her boss commented when she finally arrived.

"I know. I'm really sorry. I missed the bus." Julie told him.

"That's becoming quite a habit. I don't want to have to fire you."

"No!" Julie pleaded. "Please, I really need this job."

"Get to work. I'll see you in my office later." He said.

"Yes, sir."

"_One day I won't have to rely on this lousy job. I won't be in debt and I'll have a nice house. Not one with chipped paint on the door and window frames and over-grown grass…if only."_

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I was at Angelle's wedding and we only got round to writing this chapter yesterday. For those wondering about this story, I was inspired to write this story by John Cena's song - Just Another Day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Shinebright-starlight: Thanks Tiff, we aim to please :)**

**Myth: Glad you like this story. Thanks for the review**

**Caitie702:The angle will change eventually don't worry. Thanks for the review**

**AnimeJunkieGrrl: Thanks for the review, glad you like it!**

**Please review and let us know what you thought of the second chapter.**

**Lola & Angelle**


End file.
